The development of the tetracycline antibiotics was the direct result of a systematic screening of soil specimens collected from many parts of the world for evidence of microorganisms capable of producing bactericidal and/or bacteriostatic compositions. The first of these novel compounds was introduced in 1948 under the name chlortetracycline. Two years later, oxytetracycline became available. The elucidation of the chemical structure of these compounds confirmed their similarity and furnished the analytical basis for the production of a third member of this group in 1952, tetracycline. A new family of tetracycline compounds, without the ring-attached methyl group present in earlier tetracyclines, was prepared in 1957 and became publicly available in 1967; and minocycline was in use by 1972.
Recently, research efforts have focused on developing new tetracycline antibiotic compositions effective under varying therapeutic conditions and routes of administration. New tetracycline analogues have also been investigated which may prove to be equal to or more effective than the originally introduced tetracycline compounds. Examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,980,584; 2,990,331; 3,062,717; 3,165,531; 3,454,697; 3,557,280; 3,674,859; 3,957,980; 4,018,889; 4,024,272; and 4,126,680. These patents are representative of the range of pharmaceutically active tetracycline and tetracycline analogue compositions.
Historically, soon after their initial development and introduction, the tetracyclines were found to be highly effective pharmacologically against rickettsiae; a number of gram-positive and gram-negative bacteria; and the agents responsible for lymphogranuloma venereum, inclusion conjunctivitis, and psittacosis. Hence, tetracyclines became known as “broad spectrum” antibiotics. With the subsequent establishment of their in vitro antimicrobial activity, effectiveness in experimental infections, and pharmacological properties, the tetracyclines as a class rapidly became widely used for therapeutic purposes. However, this widespread use of tetracyclines for both major and minor illnesses and diseases led directly to the emergence of resistance to these antibiotics even among highly susceptible bacterial species both commensal and pathogenic (e.g., pneumococci and Salmonella). The rise of tetracycline-resistant organisms has resulted in a general decline in use of tetracyclines and tetracycline analogue compositions as the antibiotic of choice.
Each pharmaceutical compound has an optimal therapeutic blood concentration and a lethal concentration. The bioavailability of the compound determines the dosage strength in the drug formulation necessary to obtain the ideal blood level. If the drug can crystallize as two or more polymorphs differing in bioavailability, the optimal dose will depend on the polymorph present in the formulation. Some drugs show a narrow margin between therapeutic and lethal concentrations. Chloramphenicol-3-palmitate (CAPP), for example, is a broad-spectrum antibiotic known to crystallize in at least three polymorphic forms and one amorphous form. The most stable form, A, is marketed. The difference in bioactivity between this polymorph and another form, B, is a factor of eight, thus creating the possibility of fatal overdosages of the compound if unwittingly administered as form B due to alterations during processing and/or storage. Therefore, regulatory agencies, such as the United States Food and Drug Administration, have begun to place tight controls on the polymorphic content of the active component in solid dosage forms. In general, for drugs that exist in polymorphic forms, if anything other than the pure, thermodynamically preferred polymorph is to be marketed, the regulatory agency may require batch-by-batch monitoring. Thus, it becomes important for both medical and commercial reasons to produce and market the pure drug in its most thermodynamically stable polymorph, substantially free of other kinetically favored polymorphs.
For instance, salt forms of a compound, and polymorphic forms of the free compound or salt, are known in the pharmaceutical art to affect, for example, the solubility, dissolution rate, bioavailability, chemical and physical stability, flowability, fractability, and compressibility of the compound as well as the safety and efficacy of drug products based on the compound (see, e.g., Knapman, Modern Drug Discovery, 2000, 3(2): 53).
Accordingly, identification of a salt form or free base of a compound with optimal physical and chemical properties will advance the development of tetracycline compounds as pharmaceuticals. The most useful of such physical and chemical properties include: easy and reproducible preparation, crystallinity, non-hygroscopicity, aqueous solubility, stability to visible and ultraviolet light, low rate of degradation under accelerated stability conditions of temperature and humidity, low rate of isomerization between isomeric forms, and safety for long-term administration to humans.